


An Interrupted Lesson

by Grapecatte (Lux)



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Abdirak should be a warning in of himself, Blood, Blood Drinking, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, PWP, Scarification, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux/pseuds/Grapecatte
Summary: Abdirak has been spending many a night teaching Selakiir about Loviatar and her teachings. Astarion likes to watch, until his own desires get the better of him.
Relationships: Abdirak/Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	An Interrupted Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's a threesome involving Abdirak and Astarion, there's probably more in here that I haven't tagged, but Abdirak being here should be a warning in of itself.

This night’s lesson with Abdirak was like most others, Abdirak going through the theology and theory of the Loviatan faith, then continuing with an explanation of the methods of inflicting pain that would be demonstrated later before moving to the final part of the lessons, a hands-on demonstration of said method. It was only after a couple of lessons that the two had to relocate due to noise complaints, and it was soon after that Astarion would come along to watch the pair and their lessons. Or at least the practical component of the lessons. 

Abdirak and Selakiir pointedly ignored how Astarion was near salivating by the end, driven near mad by the blood. Both also would ignore how Astarion usually spent this time with one hand down his trousers, greatly enjoying the sight before him, but with a surprising amount of restraint to not interrupt this time between the drow and the human. Until today.

It was a rather intense hands-on lesson, with plenty of blood spilt and plenty more bleeding from the myriad of cuts and lashes decorating Selakiir’s body. Between that and the symphony of gasps and screams the drow was making, it was all too much for Astarion. He had spent many a night, watching and yearning to do more than just fantasize about what he wanted to do Selakiir, other than stealing a quick, intense fuck on the occasion when Selakiir wasn’t too pain addled from his lessons with Abdirak, and tonight, tonight he wanted more.

Were he a better person, he would have winced at the force of the latest lash as it cracked against Selakiir’s chest, drawing a pained scream from the drow. But Astarion wasn’t a better person, he wasn’t even a good person, and Selakiir’s latest scream didn’t elicit feelings of sympathy or concern, instead it was the last straw for the vampire. Not even bothering to do up his breeches, he stood from where he was seated and strode over to the pair.

The next lash and accompanying scream made him shudder with delight, and ignoring the unreadable look given to him by Abdirak, he positioned himself behind Selakiir. He eyed several of the still bleeding wounds, and choosing to most delectable looking of the lot, leaned down and ran his tongue from the lowest point of the wound up to its highest point, painfully slow and languid, worrying the injury, chuckling as Selakiir let out a low moan at his ministrations.

There was a low, pleased chuckle from Adbirak, as the priest looked at Astarion with amusement. “My, my. I didn’t realise you were so interested in my lessons. Will there be a second who is curious about learning about the teachings of Loviatar and her followers?” he said to Astarion.

“Mmmm? Oh, oh no. Sorry to disappoint, but I must confess your faith hasn’t quite piqued my interest as it has with our drow friend here.” Astarion said. “But as much as watching the two of you has been very enjoyable, I must confess to wanting to do something different.”

“And what would that be?” Abdirak asked. If he was disappointed in Astarion’s reply, it did not show.

“I want to absolutely ruin this man.” Astarion said, running his tongue slowly up Selakiir’s neck, then giving one of his ear lobes a nip as if to emphasise his point.

“Well then, it appears our lesson for tonight has been cut short, dear one.” Abdirak said to Selakiir, gently cupping the drow’s cheek in an almost tender fashion before pulling away from him and turning to the makeshift altar.

Astarion moved away from Selakiir’s ear, and returned to the injuries on his back, taking his time to lap up the blood that still flowed from them, while his hands wandered to the drow’s chest, hands running over the injuries there, poking and digging in. Fingers slicked in blood the hands continued to roam Selakiir’s unrestrained gasps and moans only serving to further arouse Astarion as his hands made their way upwards towards Selakiir’s nipples, touching and playing with them. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions for Astarion, but the blood and the delicious noises coming from the drow made it worth it for Astarion.

Eventually the vampire spawn could no longer remain in position, and shifted to being more upright and comfortable for him. There was some concern about getting blood all over his doublet, but his own lust and desires overrode worrying about such irrelevant concerns. His fangs grazed at Selakiir’s neck, as one hand remained playing with one of Selakiir’s nipples, while the other traced up the drow’s chest and neck and jaw, before resting two fingers on top of his lips.

Selakiir didn’t need to be told what to do as he sucked on Astarions fingers with practised ease. His breath hitched when he felt Astarion’s fangs pierce his neck, and his own life force slowly ebb away. He raised one of his hands up to Astarion’s head, gently scratching and tugging at his hair, while the other hand took the one that was toying with his nipple and slowly guided it down to his member, half-hard already from Abdirak’s teachings and Astarion’s attention to him, humming with delight as Astarion began to eagerly stroke it, while the vampire spawn grinded against his ass, Selakiir able to feel Astarion’s own erection against him.

“Oh what a...wonderful sight.” Abdirak said, excitement clear in his voice. “And oh how it really makes me want to join in.”

Astarion’s eyes snapped open and he warily eyed the priest, Abdirak’s eyes blazing with lust a dagger in one hand, with the other undoing the robes with the other, how own arousal clear, even under the robes. Astarion didn’t miss the approving sounds from Selakiir as the drow also took note of Abdirak’s attention.

“Nmmmph...mmmmm...I’m not one who’s inclined to share.” Astarion said, pulling his fangs out of Selakiir’s neck, licking at the blood welling up from the bite marks left behind. “But it looks as though our friend here rather approves of it.”

“Oh, this will be very enticing indeed.” Abdirak said, eyes slowly trailing up and down Selakiir’s naked and bloodied form, as the priest finally undid his robes, letting them fall to the floor as Abdirak stalked towards Selakiir and Astarion.

Astarion noted Abdirak’s change in demeanour, the priest becoming colder, harder. More commanding. The vampire spawn barely repressed a shudder, though still felt a chill run down his spine, as some deep part of him delighted in seeing this commanding nature, especially when directed at Selakiir, the de facto leader of their party.

“On your knees, dear one.” Abdirak said to Selakiir, his voice in the commanding tone it normally assumed when the priest began to administer penance or was teaching the drow. 

Much to Astarion’s surprise, Selakiir immediately obeyed and fell to his knees with a painful thud, dragging Astarion down with him, who also landed on his knees.

“Careful! I can’t exactly have my fun if he’s positioned like this!” Astarion said, shooting an annoyed glare at Abdirak.

“Then reposition him as you see fit, just as long as his head remains at about waist height, then I don’t really care.” Abdirak said, before looking down at Selakiir and grabbing a fistful of his long hair. “Or I could just - oh for Loviatar’s sake, get your fingers out of his mouth!”

“I need to least prepare him for my spot of fun.” Astarion said, offended as he removed the thoroughly slicked fingers from Selakiir’s mouth. “Besides, it’s not as though you gave me any warning before you got our friend here to kneel at your feet.”

“Good fucking gods, you two quarrel worse than noble drow or priestesses.” Selakiir said, slightly out of breath from previous exertions and ministrations. “Can the both of you just shut the fuck up and ruin me already?”

Abdirak chuckled as he tightened his grip on Selakiir’s hair. “You’re eager, aren’t you dear one? Very well, if that is what you want, then that is what you’ll get!” he said, dragging Selakiir’s head over to his cock, the drow eagerly taking it into his mouth. Abdirak waited a couple of heartbeats for Selakiir to adjust before he thrust into the drow’s mouth with nary a warning, Selakiir’s breath hitching then becoming hurried as he struggled to adjust to the sudden change, before settling with it, with Abdirak repeating the actions until he was fully hilted in the drow’s mouth, letting out a low, drawn out groan as he did so.

“That’s it, dear one, that’s it. Take it, take it all in.” Abdirak said as he looked down to admire the sight, his cock deep in Selakiir, who was looking up at him, expression clouded with lust and want, as the drow placed his hands on Abdirak’s hips to better balance himself while Astarion repositioned him to better suit his own needs.

With Selakiir finally positioned in a way that suited both Abdirak and Astarion, the priest shot a confident smirk at the drow before pulling his hips back then slamming them forwards, setting up a rough, uneven rhythm for Selakiir to attempt to follow, though the hand roughly gripping his hair held the drow’s head mostly in place, while Astarion gripped one of Selakiir’s hips in a firm grip, enough to leave a mark, but not enough to hurt, while the fingers that had been in Selakiir’s mouth entered the drow, preparing him with a calculated careless haste that only Astarion was capable of.

Selakiir struggled to adjust to the asymmetric rhythms of Abdirak and Astarion, though at least Astarion was keeping a consistent pace while fingerfucking Selakiir. And yet Selakiir relished in the challenge of the inconsistent rhythms, how he was pulled to and fro, despite Abdirak’s tight grip on him, locking his head in place as the priest fucked his face. Between the pain from Abdirak fucking him, the pain across his body from the lesson prior to Astarion’s interruption, and the smaller pains accrued since then, Selakiir almost didn’t notice the attentions from Astarion ceasing, and he didn’t even have the time to vocalise his displeasure before he felt the tip of Astarion’s cock pressing up against him, which was all the warning he had in advance before Astarion made several sharp thrusts, hilting himself into the drow, which eliciting a pained, muffled moan from Selakiir, which in return drew a satisfied moan from Abdirak.

With Astarion back in Selakiir, the trio resumed their irregular rhythms, with neither Abdirak nor Astarion being gentle in their fucking of the drow, who was making his satisfaction very well known, especially when Abdirak took the dagger and ran it up and down and around Selakiir’s back, deep enough to be painful, but shallow enough to not draw blood. The drow shivered with delight as he arched his back into the blade as best as he could as Astarion stared with fascination at the drow and how he was reacting to Abdirak’s actions.

“I would say that this current arrangement is not...unreasonable, quite the opposite really. I am open to swapping positions with you next time.” Abdirak said to Astarion, his breathing coming out in light pants from the exertion.

“You’re rather certain that I’d be open to repeating this, and repeating this with you.” Astarion said in reply, grunting as he gave a particularly sharp thrust into Selakiir. “Perhaps I’d be more open to doing this with, oh I don’t know, Wyll or Halsin.”

Abdirak gave Astarion an incredulous look “Really? Well I’ll wish you best of luck in getting either one of them to join you. They don’t strike me as the type to indulge in this kind of...leisure. The githyanki woman, on the other hand…” he said to the vampire.

“Ok, maybe not Wyll.” Astarion conceded.

Annoyed enough to momentarily forget that he had Abdirak’s cock down his throat, Selakiir attempted to add in his own comments to the conversation the priest was having with Astarion, his words instead coming out as incoherent, muffled mumbles. The pair looked down at him in amusement, despite their replies to him.

“You really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, darling” Astarion playfully chastised.

“Did I give you permission to talk, dear one?” Abdirak said, taking the dagger and running it in trails up and down one of Selakiir’s arms. Blood generously welling wherever the blade was dragged over.

Selakiir shivered as he felt the coldness of the blade cut through his skin, which soon gave way to a sharp pain that bloomed across his skin as he dig his fingers deeper into Abdirak’s hips, his shivers and pleased moans earning him more cuts and holy pain, the knife blade dancing across his skin as it carved through his arm, then across his lovingly abused back. He wanted more, desired more, needed more. Pleasure, pain, both at once, always. Even without hands on his own cock, which was practically begging for attention, he could slowly feel himself nearing completion.

Abdirak also seemed to realise that the drow was getting close to finding release, and paused his careful carving, relinquished his grip on Selakiir’s hair, and pulled out of his mouth. It took the drow several moments to be able to work his mouth properly to talk, only able to rasp out a quiet “Damn it.”

“If it’s all the same to you, it appears that our friend here is rather...neglected.” Abdirak said to Astarion. “And he has been very well behaved.”

“I can easily remedy that, though depending on what you have in mind, I could be convinced to go along with it.” Astarion said, his own rhythm unceasing as he reached around to give Selakiir’s cock a couple of slow strokes, drawing out a low, pleased moan from the drow.

“You keep doing what you’re doing to the dear one, while I ride him as if my life depends on it.” Abdirak said, leaning down to gently trace up and down one of Selakiir’s ears, finger just barely touching the ear, drawing a pleased shudder from him.

“That means having to reposition him. Again.” Astarion said, making it clear that he was annoyed at the prospect of needing to shit himself and Sealkiir again due to Abdirak’s whims.

“You will be in a better position to bite him.”

Astarion paused, his red eyes rapidly flicking between the bite wound he left on Selakiir’s neck early on in their ‘entertainment’ and Abdirak. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around Selakiir’s waist, and with a strength that surprised Abdirak, and going by his expression, Selakiir as well, the vampire pulled the drow back as he pulled himself into a sitting position on the ground, Selakiir on top and still with Astarion in him.

Astarion looked up at Abdirak and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Is this better, darling?”

“Perfect.” Abdirak said as he approached the pair and straddled Selakiir, before slowly, painfully lowering himself onto the drow’s dick. He hissed out a pleased, pained groan which was followed by hushed prayers and gratitudes to Loviatar spilling from his lips as he began his own rhythm, grinding up and down on Selakiir, setting the pace for Astarion to clumsily follow from his position.

Having seemingly adjusted to this new (heavier) position, Astarion managed to find his own rhythm, mostly controlled by Abdirak as it was. Driven to near madness by the blood he could see and smell but not taste due to their earlier position, he was finally free to sink his fangs once more into Selakiir’s neck, relishing the taste and sensation of the drow’s blood as it filled his mouth and warmed his body. Mouth occupied, the vampire wrapped his arms tightly around the drow, drawing him into a tight and protective embrace.

Selakiir reveled in the attentions from Astarion and Abdirak, letting out a small gasp when he felt Astarion’s fangs pierce him yet again, and against when Abdirak’s lips smashed against his own, taking him in a deep and passionate kiss, filled with reverence and...love? He did not have much time to think about it before he was drawn into a deep embrace by the priest, the edges and points of the mantle that Abdirak still wore digging and piercing into his naked flesh. Selakiir’s blood smeared against Abdirak’s chest and mantle, from both the new injuries from the mantle, and the prior wounds from the lash.

There was a wordless sound of protest from Selakiir as Abdirak broke the kiss and pulled away, the priest’s mantle causing more blessed pain and hurt as he pulled back, the spikes and barbs snagging and tearing at the already heavily skin on Selakiir’s heavily abused chest. Abdirak leaned back for a moment, as if to admire his own handiwork, then leaned forward once more, and taking a leaf from Astarion’s book and in a manner that was far more gentle than Selakiir would have thought him capable of, lapped at the blood seeping from the wounds then licked and kissed at the injuries he had inflicted upon the drow in a painfully slow and loving fashion.

The drow wrapped his arms around Abdirak, feeling and welcoming the sharp stings of pain that greeted him when they came into contact with the mantle, Selakiir pressing his arms into the mantle, to feel the spikes dig into his flesh.

“You are such an eager and passionate seeker of pain, dear one.” Adbirak said, his voice ragged and breathless as he pulled away yet again from Selakiir, Selakiir’s blood smeared across his lips. “You are truly one who has been blessed by Loviatar. There would be few others more deserving of her gifts and grace.” he continued, one shaking hand carefully tucking hair that had become loose behind Selakiir’s ear, before raising up the dagger to show the drow. “Please, allow me to give you a gift, a token of this...blessed time together.”

Selakiir looked between the dagger and Abdirak’s face, and noticing the scars, he in an act of surprising clarity in spite of his pain and lust addled mind, caught on to what Abdirak meant. He gave the priest a stiff, shaky nod, taking care of Astarion eagerly snacking on him. “It...it would...be an honour...especially...from you.” you said, voice weak from pain and blood loss and pleasure.

Giving Selakiir a nod, Abdirak examined his face, deciding the best possible placement for this gift, pressing the dagger’s tip several times across several different points on Selakiir’s face, until he came across a placement he found agreeable.

Selakiir shivered as he felt the cold, sharp tip of the dagger pressed several times upon his face, until it found it’s final rest just next to the bridge of his nose on the left side of his face, and when he felt it slowly and purposely drag across his cheek, searing pain blossoming across his face as the dagger continued its journey, ending at his cheek bone just before Aimar’s pact mark...not as though he could see the mark in question. Abdirak was cutting deep, deep enough that the injury would scar, even with the healing that Selakiir’s party had available to him, and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Let him scar, let them see him marked as one of Loviatar’s faithful.

It was with this final injury incurred where everything became all too much for Selakiir, in the best possible way. His back, his chest, his arm, neck and now face, all shrouded in glorious, holy pain. That alone was pleasurable enough, but with Astarion fucking him, and Abdirak fucking himself on his cock, it undid him. With a scream heavily laced with pleasure and pain that could have woken the dead, he felt himself come undone inside of Abdirak and sink back against Astarion, feeling the vampire spawn tighten his grip as he released inside the drow and unlatched his fangs from his neck. Panting heavily as he alternatively licked and kissed at the deep fang marks in Selakiir’s neck. Selakiir could feel when Abdirak also reached his peak, spilling himself all over the drow, but Selakiir was too far gone to fully register the event.

Somehow the trio disentangled from one another, despite Selakiir just finding himself barely able to move, the fucking and the lessons, and every piece of glorious pain that followed all just caught up to him, though Abdirak was all too happy to help lay him out and rest for a moment, to allow his strength to slowly return.

“We should...we should make our way back to the main camp.” Astarion said, his own voice ragged and exhausted.

“It would be best to stay for the remainder of the night, dear one.” Abdirak said, retrieving his robe and trousers, slipping back into them. “Or at the very least allow Selakiir to remain here. He is in no state to return just yet.”

“If you’re worried about him being unable to walk back, not that I think he could in his current state, I can always just carry him back.” Astarion said, doing up his trousers and looking down at his bloodied tunic in mild annoyance.

“Not with his injuries, they need to be treated, ‘lest they fester, and as much as pain pleases Loviatar, the dead cannot offer this bounty to her, which is the result if untreated wounds end up in such a state.” Abdirak explained to Astarion. “Even then, let him rest, no harm will befall him while he is here with me. Well, no harm he would not welcome.”

“Fine.” Astarion said, shaking his head, knowing that he could not dissuade the priest from this course of action. The vampire walked over to Selakiir and leaned down to the drow, placing a caring hand upon his shoulder. “Rest well, darling. Tonight was all so...enticing. I might be persuaded to repeat it in the future.” he said, his bloodied fangs flashing in the night. “Sleep tight.”

Selakiir nodded at Astarion, one hand shakily resting on Astarion’s tunic. “You as well.” he slurred, words barely comprehensible but the message still clear to Astarion. “I’ll be fine here, Abdirak wouldn’t do anything I wouldn’t want.”

Just strong enough to do so, he drew upon Aimar’s power, feeling the familiar, shadowy cold of his patron’s home plane, using it to...clean the blood and other stains from Astarion’s clothes. He rarely had use for it, but he always appreciated the ability of Prestidigitation to clean clothes, among the other uses it had.

Astarion smiled at Selakiir and admired his now clean clothes. “Thank you darling.” he said, before giving him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, and stalked off into the forest, away from the camp.

Not too far from him, Selakiir could hear Abdirak gather the cloths and salves and other necessities for taking care of his wounds, the priest then approaching and kneeling before Selakiir.

“Let me know if it hurts, dear one?” he said, unpacking what was needed and taking stock of Selakiir’s injuries.

“I’ll let you know Abdirak. Especially if I need you to press harder or rougher.” Selakiir replied, closing his eyes as he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. “That’s...if I don’t fall asleep.”

Abdirak chuckled and gently stroked his cheek, the one that he had cut, blood smearing as he did so. “I’ll hold you to that promise, dear one.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's no other explanation for this, I just wanted more Abdirak/Tav/Astarion content and more Abdirak content in general. So I decided to be the change I wanted to see.
> 
> For context, this is an AU/Canon Divergence where Selakiir convinced Abdirak to not sit around a formerly goblin-infested temple, and to instead join up with his camp, as Selakiir was rather curious and interested in Loviatar and her teachings.
> 
> While it's not in game (yet, I hope). Selakiir is a Hexblade warlock, Pact of Blade. Aimar is the name of his patron.
> 
> I understand why Prestidigitation is not in BG3, but fuck it, I'm using here anyway.


End file.
